


Perfect Method Acting

by delorita



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	Perfect Method Acting

Pairing: RPS! Sharlto/Bradley turning into L/S/B/R  
Rating: XratedNC17 (It kinda got out of hand, hides)  
A/N: This is written for two different prompts. First this:   
So, I am watching the boxers or briefs http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sKSdnpqMJow&feature=related video, and something stood out. Watch the underpants moment at 1:11. Look how Bradley leans in to Sharlto. Puts his arm there. Crosses his leg all coquettish. Grabs at the inside of said crossed leg's thigh. And then his Face! He grins and looks down and all shy AND proceeds to get that really excited look every time Sharlto says something hilarious. He totally has a crush, y/y? I think someone prompted RPS with this awhile back - but can we have Bradley being all fangirly as soon as he finds out how funny Sharlto is? And this leading to...you know. Adorable sexytimes. (also, in my ideal world, Liam Neeson would totally mastermind this whole thing)Please? Please? I was thinking more he sets them up. That Sharlto would be oblivious and Brad would be all what, me? Him?

And the second prompt was this: While method acting Liam and the boys pretend to be the A-Team and end up in trouble, because someone mistakes them for their characters and believes they're really wanted criminals.

As usual, big lovely thanks to my dear beta karenjd 

++++

“You think Sharlto’s hot,” Liam whispered into Bradley’s ear while all four of them were watching the “Boxers or Briefs” interview, which Liam unfortunately couldn’t attend.

“I… What?” Bradley looked puzzled at his friend, hand combing through his own locks.

“Well, look at how you look at him,” Liam grinned, having enormous fun watching ‘his’ three boys doing the interview; being glad he didn’t have to be there.

Bradley had gotten to know Liam very well by then, and learned that the older actor had a great sense of reading people. 

“But I’m not…he’s not…” Brad stuttered nervously.

“Hey guys, what are you whispering behind our backs?” Sharlto suddenly stood behind them, hands on their shoulders.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Bradley said. 

Liam couldn’t help it, and turned, looked up at the South African and replied, “He thinks you’re hot.” 

Bradley actually _blushed_ and boxed Liam playfully on the shoulder. 

Sharlto snickered, and completely messed up Bradley’s hair with both hands before he walked away to get them all another beer.

Brad had to admit that his heart rate _did_ speed up each time Sharlto stood close to him, joked around with him, or urged him into a little play wrestling match whenever Rampage wasn’t available. 

They hadn’t seen each other for a long time, and Bradley had almost jumped Sharlto like a kid on the evening of their first meeting for the promotion tour. They’d hugged for minutes, so it seemed.

Something cold was pressed against his neck and jolted him out of his thoughts. “For you, babe,” Sharlto said playfully and let the can fall into Bradley’s lap. 

“Ouch!” the American jumped up and Liam and Rampage were almost on the floor, laughing.

Liam caught his breath first, slapped the dark man on the shoulder and stated firmly, “We need some fresh air, big guy.”

“Do we?” Rampage still couldn’t stop laughing, so the taller man had to half drag him out of the room. “Yes we do. Let the kids play for a while... on their own.” 

The door softly closed behind them.

+++

“So, is he right?” Sharlto asked, smiling, stretching on the sofa like a cat. His eyes never left Bradley who paced the room.

“O…Of course not!” He sat in front of the computer, stared at the paused image. He _was_ looking strangely at Sharlto in the bit of the interview Liam had paused it on. But wasn’t Sharlto looking back at him just as oddly? 

“Why not?” a quiet voice asked from behind him.

“Why not!?” He turned in the swivel chair staring wide eyed at his friend, who was lounging on the broad couch, shirt half open, arms crossed behind his head, looking very content and not as nearly as nervous as Bradley felt. “Because we are straight?”

“Are we?” Sharlto slowly stood, walked over and started to turn the swivel chair around, and around, and Bradley couldn’t help but start to giggle stupidly, reaching out for the other man because he felt dizzy after five or six spins. 

“Stop, man!” he laughed and almost fell off the chair. But Sharlto grabbed him by the shoulders, stopped the circling and looked very intently into his eyes, face way too close. 

He saw the sweat gather on Bradley’s forehead, blue eyes become a little unfocused.

“Liam’s right, isn’t he?” Another turn of the chair. “And besides, I think _you_ are hot, too!”

Bradley looked away, murmuring, “Everybody seems to think that lately.” He didn’t sound happy about it.

That’s when a gentle finger touched his cheek and turned his head to make eye contact again, “Wanna try me?” Sharlto’s glance burned right into his very core. Sharlto didn’t dare move further, didn’t want to jeopardize the moment.

Bradley swallowed. Liam was right, of course. He’d felt drawn to the South African ever since they’d met on set. He missed him terribly when filming was over, missed their fooling around, their craziness.

“You think that’s what it is?” Bradley asked carefully, hesitantly sliding a hand up Sharlto’s fuzzy forearm.

“We gotta try, don’t ya think? No one will know,” Sharlto whispered leaning forward an inch. 

Bradley couldn’t tear his gaze away from those lips, way too close. His other hand grabbed Sharlto’s biceps, and he leaned forward too, not quite touching yet. Something about the whole situation didn’t feel right. They both had girlfriends, after all.

“We could pretend Joe invented a love scene for Face and Murdock and we’re rehearsing…” Sharlto murmured against Bradley’s lips, who instantly grinned, and murmured back, “You wish,” touching his lips to the other man’s. 

Sharlto drew back, teasing, “Or I could finally ask you what you would like on a date…” 

Bradley gently brushed his lips across Sharlto’s again. “Definitely lots of kissing…” He let both hands slip into the other man’s hair, pulled him closer and finally gave in to the incredible sensation of being kissed by another man. 

Sharlto was demanding, but not too forceful. His tongue explored, probed. Bradley opened his eyes at one point and the beautiful grey ones stared right back into his, and there was a genuine smile crinkling around the corner’s of Sharlto’s eyes.

They broke the kiss, laughing a little embarrassed. “That’s definitely an interesting experience,” Bradley stated and took hold of Sharlto’s jaw, stood up and finally started to kiss the smaller man properly. 

Sharlto melted against the firm body, grabbing Bradley’s shirt and enjoying the younger man’s hands move across his back. Brad pulled him even closer, totally lost in the mind melting kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance, hands roaming possessively across each other’s bodies, through already mused hair and then hesitantly towards each other’s back sides. 

Sharlto was bold enough to slowly slide his fingers over Bradley’s jeans clad ass. It made the younger man moan into the kiss and instinctively press forward. Erection met erection and they drew apart abruptly, staring at each other, gasping, grinning like fools.

“How did Liam _know_?” Bradley asked puzzled, moving his hips experimentally from side to side. Sharlto met his movements, growling low in his throat. “Maybe there _is_ some sort of gaydar, after all?”

Bradley felt torn, he wanted to discuss this, but he also wanted to follow his dick’s lead and just go with the flow.

“Gaydar?” he asked stupidly, rubbing himself lasciviously against the slender man, biting his neck tenderly.

“Yeah, as in gays know who else is gay,” Sharlto stated, groaning, bending his neck to give Bradley better access to the sensitive spot behind his ear.

“You mean, Liam… No!” Bradley stopped what he was doing and looked the smaller man in the eye.

Sharlto grinned broadly, snickering, “But yes, him and Rampage…”

“I don’t believe you,” Bradley chuckled, the tip of his tongue playing with Sharlto’s ear lobe. His hands pressed firmly down against the South African’s backside. “Can we discuss this later, buddy?” Bradley suddenly asked in Face’s voice and accent.

“Aber natuerlich,” Sharlto switched naturally into Murdock’s German. _Of course_ they could discuss it later.

Bradley started to walk them towards the couch, “Wanna devour you, wanna eat you alive baby…” he purred, and then pushed Sharlto onto the soft cushions. 

Sharlto reached for Bradley’s belt before he was able to lie down completely. He licked his lips, making Bradley stop mid move with a gentle tug of his strong hands. “Can I have a look, please?” he asked in character, batting his lashes at the man kneeling over him. 

Bradley felt awkward for just a tiny moment, but his dick reacted violently to the male hands on his belt and he just decided to shut his brain off and enjoy the show. “Only if I can have a look, too…” He felt sweat gather at the back of his neck. Sharlto wasn’t wearing a belt so Bradley flicked the button open, and just as he was about to slowly move the zipper down, he felt warm hands on his briefs covered dick.

Sharlto suddenly started to chuckle, “So no thong with ‘Rampage’ on it?” 

“Oh man!” Bradley laughed throatily, and the sound of that nearly made Sharlto come without any touch at all. His fingertips outlined the erotic shape of Bradley’s swollen cock, and he didn’t even notice how the other man pulled his pants almost all the way down.

Bradley sighed blissfully, but couldn’t help a remark himself, “Very nice underpants.”

Sharlto started to laugh with him, and as Brad bent down to kiss the South African again, a loud “Holy FUCK!” interrupted their encounter.

Both stared towards the door where two equally shocked men looked back at them wide eyed. 

Rampage stood immobile in the doorway, and Liam walked right into him when the dark man stopped at the sight that greeted him.

Bradley was off the couch within seconds, and he and Sharlto tried to pull their pants up frantically. 

“Stop! Don’t move! Both of you!” It sounded as though Hannibal was in the room all of a sudden. Bradley and Sharlto reacted like their characters would. They stopped mid move, both blushing furiously.

Liam looked at Rampage who winked and slightly nodded, then they both started to walk slowly over to their very puzzled looking co stars.

“That’s extremely nice…Sha…Captain,” Liam said and leaned down, unceremoniously kissing Sharlto on the mouth. Not a chaste kiss, but a demanding one, with tongue and everything. Sharlto moaned into the kiss and grabbed for Liam’s collar, holding on tight.

Rampage didn’t wait for Bradley to protest. He pulled the head of the taller man towards him and mirrored their idol’s action.

After a few moments, the two couples parted and Bradley just couldn’t help asking, “What the hell does this mean guys?” He let himself fall down onto the couch at Sharlto’s feet.

“It means, my dearest … Brad…Lieutenant…” Liam towered over him, hands on either side of Bradley’s head on the back of the couch, breath ghosting over the younger man’s face, “That Rampage and I considered this already, but weren’t sure how to approach you two…” 

Liam pressed his mouth into Bradley’s wild hair and he couldn’t suppress an appreciative, “hmm, smells so good.” Then he covered the American’s lips with his. Bradley sighed in utter relief and flicked his tongue out to catch Liam’s. The older man groaned, and their kiss became deeper and instantly devouring. Bradley had one of his hands around Liam’s neck but the other grabbed Sharlto’s foot tightly.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Rampage and Sharlto kiss just as hard. 

A laugh burst out of his throat unintentionally and he broke his lip lock with Liam, “So you did it already?” 

Liam snorted, “Depends what you mean by ‘it’.” 

Sharlto asked at the same time, “When did you find out that you’re…you like each other that much?” His voice was coloured with unhidden curiosity. He sat up and leaned against Bradley’s shoulder, hand on the American’s thigh, not intending to give his just recently found experiment up so fast. 

Rampage stood behind Liam, his hands moving slowly over the lean back of the Irish actor, his groin pressing into the other’s ass.

Liam moaned and kissed first Bradley, and then Sharlto with equal force. While the American looked somewhat dazed and confused, the South African had a playful and warm glint in his eye and asked again, in Murdock’s voice, “You gonna convince us into a foursome, bossman?” 

“I freely and guiltily admit to this wicked game, yes. If you do, too…Please?” 

Bradley calmed from his shock at the softness in the tall man’s voice and the pleading he saw in his expressive eyes. A warm genuine smile spread over his face, “You’re crazy…Boss.”

Liam could only grin and nod his head at that. He was crazy about all three of them. When filming had ended and he was apart from his boys, his body started to scream for their close proximity, for their wrestling matches, their laughter, the joy he saw in their eyes whenever they were together. He loved these talented boys and couldn’t wait for the movie-promotion tour to see them again. 

While he was lost in thought for a few moments, Bradley and Rampage had shared their first kiss right in front of his nose, and the sight of that was so arousing it felt like his dick would rip the seam of his zipper apart.

Sharlto had a sixth sense for things like that and his agile fingers had found their goal already. “I’m definitely voting for this option,” he said, looking across Rampage’s back towards Liam. “Thanks, Sharlto. Looks like those two agree as well.” 

“How about more comfortable surroundings then?” Bradley grabbed both Rampage’s and Liam’s biceps to pull himself up. 

He couldn’t believe how fast he’d agreed to this ‘plan’! Only a few minutes before, he was too shy to admit to Sharlto that he wanted to do inappropriate things to him, and now it looked like the four of them were about to do even crazier stuff.

“I’m first!” Sharlto jumped up, over the back of the couch and ran for the bedroom. 

He heard the others whisper. Then together they slowly approached him. Liam and Rampage settled on either side of him. Bradley at his feet. Sharlto looked from one to the other, still semi hard from his interrupted foreplay, button of his jeans still open. 

Liam growled into his ear, “Clothes,” while Rampage pulled at the sleeve of Sharlto’s grey silky shirt. “Buttons,” Sharlto snickered. It sounded as though Murdock lay in bed between them. He had both arms slung around Rampage’s and Liam’s necks and wished he had a third one to grab Bradley’s head, but instead he hooked his leg behind Bradley’s thigh and pulled him closer.

“We’re going to spoil you first.” Brad leaned forward and kissed Sharlto hard, feeling the breath of the other two on each side of his neck. He tried to unbutton the slender man’s shirt but was distracted by Liam’s mouth, sucking on his neck, right at his hair line. He groaned into the kiss, enjoying the way Sharlto tried to dominate it even though he lay beneath the younger man. 

Rampage’s strong hands were now tugging at Bradley’s shirt and he had to break the lip lock with Sharlto to get rid of his garment. Bradley returned the favour, removing Rampage’s too, and both admired their torsos openly, unreservedly.

Bradley became a little embarrassed when he felt both Liam’s and Sharlto’s hands on his back, arms and chest, “Sorry guys, I haven’t…it isn’t…” He waved at his dark friend, “I’m no wrestler, you know…” Rampage just took his face in both hands and kissed him gently, and Liam whispered into his ear, “You’re fucking beautiful anyway, babe.” 

Sharlto added, “Fuck, I’ve missed you guys.” And tried to open both Liam’s and Bradley’s fly at once, growing hard while watching his two ‘team mates’ kiss. 

“Isn’t that hot?” Liam asked in a husky voice and let one hand travel across Sharlto’s furry chest and the other around Bradley’s waist. ‘Face’ turned halfway, sat on Sharlto’s thighs and let himself fall into an overwhelming kiss with the Irish actor. His hands busy furiously stroking the South African’s dick, which was still covered by his underpants. Rampage and Sharlto devoured each other too, and he bucked into Bradley’s hand, yearning for the friction, the pressure. Somehow the massage changed, became stronger, his balls were caressed and rolled as well. Liam’s long fingers had switched places with one of Bradley’s hands and together they brought their friend off, while Bradley also tried to move his other hand across Rampage’s jean’s covered cock. 

Liam, somehow, was able to slip his free hand into Bradley’s pants and he groaned loudly, not used to another man’s hand on him instead of his own. They were all panting and moving a little chaotically. Trying to kiss each other, rub each other’s balls and cocks in turn, trying to sort out their limbs and never lose contact of one or the other. It was delicious. 

At one point, they all had their cocks free of any underwear and pre come was glistening, thumbs rubbing across exposed, sensitive slits. And even though none of them had any real experience in doing this to another man, it was _perfect_. 

Bradley hissed and threw his head back when he felt fingers of three different people on his dick. It was mind blowing. One pumped him in just the right way, the other circled the head and slit, and the third cradled his balls in a warm palm and rolled them expertly. 

He groaned and whimpered and thrust vigorously. Sharlto, beneath him, tossed his head from side to side, bucking into Bradley’s tightly looped fist that massaged him with the same intensity. Both came almost simultaneously, alternately hissing and grunting in ecstasy. Bradley shot his whole load across Sharlto’s chest, coming with a very loud yell of, “FUCK! OH FUCK!”

Sharlto had somehow lost sight of reality and was heatedly repeating, “Facey…Facey…Fa…ceyyyyyy!!!!”

Liam and Rampage stared at them, then at each other, licking at dry lips, sweat running down their temples, pupils dilated with lust at the hot scene... Sharlto and Bradley somehow recovered from their orgasmic daze faster than normal, and managed to help their team mates to go off like rockets. 

They were all pressed together on the bed. Bradley in a tight lip lock with Liam and Sharlto with Rampage, but Bradley also had a hand on Rampage’s dick, Sharlto on Liam’s. 

They moved together until they were all sticky and covered in bittersweet moisture, trying to catching their breath, holding on tight until all their strength left them and they eventually passed out, drifting into a sated slumber.

+++

Sharlto woke first, all his limbs still asleep because of the three grown men lying on top and beside him. He giggled totally unmanly-like, feeling a wave of Murdockishness.   
“Sweet! Hmmm…we should definitely do that again,” he whispered to himself stroking his hands across strong back muscles on either side of him. 

“You bet,” said the sleepy Face…err... Bradley voiced in response, long lashes across blue eyes blinking, a grin directed at him. 

“Ow, I can’t move.” Liam tried to stretch his leg and rolled straight off the bed. Only Rampage slept on like a baby. Bradley moved himself off Sharlto, his arms weirdly shaking. There was a tiny awkward moment, but he then first leaned over the side of the bed and kissed Liam firmly on the lips, and after that Sharlto. 

“You okay?” he asked lowly. They both grinned at him. 

Liam stretched his arms invitingly at them, “Come here guys, I loved that,” he admitted, and blushed. They helped him up and ended in a very tight three man hug. 

“Hey, fools, gonna leave me out or what?” Rampage jumped them, crushing all three beneath him, each shaking with laughter.

+++

_A few days later in L.A._

“Uncle Sam, uncle Sam!” A little boy pulled at an elderly man’s sleeve excitedly. “Over there, the A-Team!” The kid gestured wildly with his arms, almost kicking his soda from the table at McDonald’s, his Hamburger forgotten. “The tall one with the grey hair, that’s Hannibal.”

“What? Where?” The kid’s uncle turned around slowly, adjusting his glasses. 

“The big guy, that’s B.A., and the one with the red cap, that’s Murdock and…”

“Where do you see those men, Kevin?”

“There, over there in the parking lot!” The boy jumped up excitedly, “they even have the van!” He was about to run over to them when he was pulled back by his collar. “Oh and see, the one with the cool leather jacket and the sunglasses, that’s Face!” The boy was really proud that he recognized his favourite TV series and now movie heroes at first sight. He wanted an autograph so badly, but his uncle just wouldn’t let him go.

“Be quiet. I’m going to call the police.” 

“The police? Why? But…but they aren’t…” the boy tried to prevent his uncle from dialling the number, but it was too late. The man almost yelled into the cell, “I want to report that I have just seen four wanted criminals.” He told them the exact address. 

Kevin suddenly got an idea.

He silently slid beneath the table, crawled towards the door on all fours, and then ran as fast as he could towards the “A-Team”, who where just about to drive away.

“Hello, hello, A-Team!” he yelled loud enough to be heard over the engine, waving his arms wildly. 

Rampage exchanged a brief glance with Liam, who sat beside him, just as Hannibal and BA would. The older man had a wicked grin on his face and opened the passenger door. “What’s up young man?” he asked in Hannibal’s tone of voice. 

“Look, I know you aren’t the real A-Team, but my uncle thinks you are and he just called the police.”

“What?” Bradley bent over Liam’s shoulder, looking at the boy, whose grin got even wider. “Can I have your autographs, please!? It’s so cool that I met you.” Kevin jumped up and down excitedly. 

Sharlto opened the side door of the van, a signed poster in his hand, “How about this, my young friend?” he asked in one of Murdock’s accents, took his cap off and put it on the boy’s head. “Oh WOW! HM! THANK YOU!” 

“That’s because you warned us! That was very brave of you. Now you better go back or you’ll get in trouble,” Sharlto winked.

“And don’t tell the police who we really are,” Bradley’s eyes twinkled with amusement while he put his glasses on the boy’s nose. “We want to have some fun, you know?” 

“I understand, sir!” The boy saluted. “And I cannot wait to see your sequel!” he added, waved and ran back to his uncle who was still speaking on the phone.

The four men burst into laughter.

“So, Liam. What about some real method acting?” Bradley reached into his jacket pocket and handed a cigar to their leading man.

Liam took it, put it between his lips but didn’t light it. Real smoking didn’t belong with his method acting anymore.

“That’s what you get for ‘borrowing’ THE van,” Sharlto grinned at Rampage.

“Oh come on, fool, I just wanted to drive around with it a bit.” He turned, “and I still hear a ‘me too, me too’ ring in my ear…”

“Drive. There they come,” Liam interrupted the banter between the two. 

“Oh fuck, but be careful. Joe won’t let us make a sequel if we ruin this vehicle…” Bradley sounded a bit apprehensive.

The police didn’t approach them straight away, so Rampage drove away slowly, waiting for what would happen next.

Just as the officers spoke to the man and he pointed in their direction, they noticed them. Quinton muttered, “fools” under his breath and drove onto the highway. Of course he wasn’t as good a driver as BA was, but he gave it a good try. 

“What are we gonna do when they get us?” Bradley sounded worried, securing his seat belt. He was all for having fun and method action, but he surely didn’t want to end up in jail for stealing a car or for causing an accident.

“Come on baby,” Sharlto patted his knee. “Where’s your sense of adventure?”

Liam chuckled, trying to think of a plan just as Hannibal would. Luckily there wasn’t much traffic and they could drive a little faster. But then the police sirens sounded loudly behind them, along with the order to slow down and stop at the side of the road.

“Boss, what do you want us to do?” Bradley thought it was easier to just slide into his character’s habits, than to come up with an idea.

“Just say nothing and let them figure it out on their own.” Liam slapped Rampage on the shoulder and winked at the other two in the backseats. “It’s gonna be fun, I promise you.”

He was glad they hadn’t taken any fake weapons as they had intended to in the first place. 

Quinton stopped, turning the engine off.

The officers, two males and a female, were instantly at their windows, guns at the ready, ordering roughly, “Hands up and out of the van, all of you!”

Bradley’s heart rate was much higher than normal, and from the look on Rampage’s face, he guessed that the actor wasn’t as cool with the situation as his character would be. Sharlto tried to stay calm and put his hands on his head, but kept blinking all the time, nervous as hell.

Liam was the only one who was calm, having a hard time hiding the smirk that threatened to fully come out. He dutifully put his hands on his head as well as he was searched for weapons by one of the officers. He could see the other two talking together in hushed voices, glancing at them and checking their laptop again and again. 

The female came over and checked Bradley for weapons deliberately slowly. Liam hardly suppressed a laugh at the frustrated expression on his friend’s face, at the way he rolled his eyes. 

Sharlto was checked by her, too. He made some remark which Liam didn’t hear but it was clearly answered with a dark stare.

Rampage got checked by the two male officers. He clearly must have looked like an honest threat to them. 

That’s when he noticed another car approach. Their young fan from earlier in it. The boy peered through the window, pressed his finger to his lips and shook his head. Liam slightly nodded and winked at him as they stopped. A fairly large crowd had already gathered around them. Staring. He heard some calls of “The A-Team!” and thought that he heard their real names, too.

“They aren’t wanted criminals according to our data base. They aren’t even listed in here,” one of the officers stated finally, really puzzled. 

“But I somehow know them.” The female officer checked the laptop again for information, kept looking at all four of them doubtfully.

“Oh shit!” she exclaimed, just when voices from the crowd yelled, “That’s Liam Neeson and Bradley Cooper!” 

“And over there that’s Sharlto and Rampage!” the boy finally joined the fun and waved his red cap.

All four of them took their arms down, grinning, just when the officers started to apologize and the female blushed furiously.

The boy’s uncle wanted to disappear into the seat of his car and tried to drive away, but couldn’t because of the crowd.

The noise of an approaching helicopter made them all look up. 

“Thank you all for your attention.” 

Bradley was immensely glad that it was Joe Carnahan’s voice, even though they probably would get yelled at once they were back.

“Thank you for being so attentive for hunting wanted criminals, but I’d like to have my actors back now. Could you please clear the way so the famous van can return to our set.”

The crowd was cheering and applauding, and the female officer was the first to apologize and shake first Liam’s and then the other three’s hands, looking adoringly at them.

The male officers did the same and smiled somewhat awkwardly. One of them squeezing their fingers just a tiny bit too long…

++

“Oh man, I can’t believe this.” Bradley fell into the only armchair in the room, closing his eyes briefly, trying to process what had just happened in the last two hours.

“Why not?” Liam bent down towards him and kissed him short but firmly. “I love it when a plan comes together.” He winked at Sharlto who sat on Quinton’s lap on the sofa. They all laughed in unison.

“So that was your plan, Li…boss?” Bradley looked up, slapping the older man on his ass.

“Well, not exactly like that, but I figured something similar would happen.” He pulled Bradley up again and unceremoniously embraced him in a full body hug, devouring the younger man unashamedly.

There was silence in the room for several minutes, both couples kissing leisurely, enjoying their alone time.

“Can’t believe Joe confirmed the sequel!” Sharlto jumped up snatched the Champagne bottle from the cooler and made a head start for the bedroom. “Who wants to celebrate better follow me fast.”

Bradley was the first to react and run after the smaller man, wrestling him down on the plush carpet in the hallway and started to undress him right there, expensive bottle forgotten. 

“More legal time with you crazy lot,” he murmured into Sharlto’s ear when frantic hands ripped at his shirt and pants. “Can’t wait for that to start.”

Suddenly they were both lifted off the floor and carried towards the big bed.

“You can’t start without us in the middle of the hallway, fools,” Rampage grinned when he tossed Bradley down on the bed as though he was a feather. Liam sat Sharlto down on the soft cushions more carefully sharing a meaningful glance with the South African.

“Listen guys,” the famous actor felt a huge wave of sappiness come over him, but he needed to get this off his chest even though he knew they all were horny as hell. He somehow conjured up four glasses and poured Champagne for each of them, loving Bradley’s innocent look, blue eyes big and smile all honest and open. 

Quinton smirked, his black eyes full of gratitude and warmth. Sharlto was all wide eyed and serious. 

Liam stood before them, clearing his throat, “I’ve…I haven’t been this h…this happy since…” He started to pace, even though he didn’t want to. “Well, you know since when.” Again he swallowed, made his way across the room but finally sat down in front of them on the edge of the bed. “What I mean to say is…” He combed his hand through his hair. “God, you guys make me lose my words.” They all pulled him towards them at once, every one spilling the Champagne. 

“We know what you want to say, it’s the same for us,” Bradley muttered into his ear while Sharlto affectionately pressed his lips to the taller man’s chin and Rampage nipped at his neck. “We won’t lose contact, babe.” Bradley started to kiss him forcefully. “We’ll make this our sweet secret.” Sharlto got busy with Liam’s shirt buttons. 

“We’ll meet up as often as we can.” Quinton brushed his full lips across Liam’s forehead.

“I…I need you, guys.” Liam’s voice wasn’t recognizable at all. He tried to hug all three of them at once. 

“Same here” and “We need you, too,” came hoarse replies.

As in silent agreement, the three younger men undressed Liam and started to lavishly spoil him, their mouths and hands everywhere on his shivering body. They devoured his mouth in turn, each one in a different way. Gentle, forceful, playful. All equally hot. Tongues were dragged across his heated skin. Arms, legs, chest. He was turned onto his side, and his back and ass received more of the perfect attention. He couldn’t tell his boy’s hands apart yet, but he would learn.

He floated on cloud nine from so much attention. He had his eyes halfway open, not missing a thing. His boys were so beautiful while doing this to him. All rigid hard, but not touching each other, only him. 

“What do you want, Bossman?” Sharlto thought it was easier to just slip into character, so it wouldn’t feel like betrayal to his girlfriend. And, besides, it wasn’t. This was something completely different. Bradley and he had discussed it earlier, just to make sure.

“Yeah, what do you want, Colonel?” this was clearly Face asking.

“Oh God, I can’t tell, kids,” Liam flushed, thinking about what he really wanted. 

Warm moisture was suddenly rubbed across his ass by very strong hands, into the cleft of his cheeks. Broad lips kissed a trail down his back. Mobile fingers caressed his hard on, his balls. Someone was lifting his thigh. He had to close his eyes.

“You can.” Bradley’s voice had dropped several octaves and Liam wanted to come from the sexy sound alone. 

A finger was stroked across his entrance lightly, and without wanting to, he hissed, “fuck, YES!” That earned him a combined snicker and that finger started to rub in circles, Sharlto and Brad kissing him in turn. He felt the strong presence of Rampage behind him, lips soft on his shoulders, warm hand on his ass and that finger…

And then there was a mouth around his cock and he bucked into the unexpected delicious warmth, “Oh FUCK!” He grabbed the head that belonged to the warm moisture and his hands touched thick, wavy curls. Bradley. He sighed and tried to move more careful but just couldn’t. Sharlto’s tongue licked ever so slowly across his mouth and he sucked it in, lost to too many sensations. 

A carefully penetrating finger, a strong hand rolling his balls, a hot mouth sucking his cock head, sweetly torturing his sensitive slit which made him groan into the equally talented mouth which was kissing him fiercely, driving him crazy with want.

Bradley seemed to know exactly what he was doing. Alternating pressure, circling that mobile tongue of his, lapping at the pulsing vein. Liam could only groan and grab both Sharlto’s and Brad’s hair when he bucked up helplessly into the younger man’s moist heat. Lost but found. Spoiled, taken care of…loved. 

His American swallowed everything eagerly, making appreciative sounds. His own hard on bumping against Liam’s thigh.

“Guys…I want…oh God, I want us to be in character and,” he hesitated, swallowing, extremely dizzy from his delicious climax.

“You want HM, BA and Face to fuck Hannibal in turn, don’t you, babe?” Sharlto was brave enough to say it out loud. Bradley and Quinton held their breath in anticipation, wondering if they were right with their guess.

“Fuck, yes!” The famous actor groaned out, actually blushing, “yes, please…” He squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment. 

“Jesus, Colonel,” Face immediately appeared from out of no where and kissed their boss again. The older man tasting his bittersweet release on his partner’s insisting tongue, gentle hands cupping his jaw.

“As you wish, Boss.” BA moved that finger inside their leader eagerly, while their pilot coated his and the big man’s cock with generous amounts of lube.

“Whom…whom do you want first, honey?” Bradley whispered against Liam’s ear. Dilated blue eyes opened and focused. They stared at each other. Want, need and pure lust were clearly written across the older man’s features, “You, babe, I want…I want you to be my very first.” He captured the younger actor’s face in his hands, the confession of being a virgin out of his mouth. But then, he guessed, they all were one.

Brad was clearly touched, glistening moisture surfaced in the corners of his eyes. He swallowed and wasn’t able to say anything. He rubbed himself lazily against Liam’s thigh, heavily aroused, slightly nervous. He’d never done this before either.

Quinton’s finger moved inside Liam slowly but steadily, opening him up expertly, using yet another finger. Sharlto rummaged in the beside drawer for condoms and ripped one after the other open, rolling one onto himself first, hissing at his own touch. 

Then he passed one to the wrestler and tried to slide the remaining one over Bradley’s hard erection. 

“Oh Fuck! Sharlto! Yes!” He almost came from the touch of the slender fingers. 

“Shsh Facey,” Sharlto squeezed at the base of the heavy cock, “We don’t want to spoil the Boss’ fun, do we?”

Bradley shock his head, smiling awkwardly. He was so nervous with the responsibility, he almost couldn’t take it.

“Stop thinking, Temp, please,” Liam’s voice broke him out of his thoughts, hoarse and on the edge, his hands grabbing for Brad’s arms and he rolled on his back, spreading his legs wide in invitation, “I need you to fuck me, babe, please, now.” He slightly rolled up and bend his knees. It looked like the older man exactly knew what he was doing. 

The American licked his lips and cut off his whirling thoughts and took a real look. Liam was spread out for him, Rampage and Sharlto at either side of him, kissing and licking every available patch of skin.

A sweat broke out on Brad’s body by looking at the three, “God, you’re gorgeous…” He shuffled closer on his knees, positioned himself between Liam’s legs, trembling terribly, sliding his hands appreciatively across the back’s of the older actor’s thighs, “You really want me to do this?” 

“Hell! YEAH!” It was a mixture between an order, a shout and a plea and Bradley gave in to the urgent need in that deep voice and pressed forward, penetrating the outer ring. They both gasped in unison, one out of pain, the other out of sheer pleasure, already on the verge of coming.

“More, baby, more.” Liam was unashamedly begging now, “Need every inch of you…everything…please.” 

Bradley inched himself in. The pressure and heat was extraordinarily overwhelming. So different from a woman. Liam’s inner muscles were gripping him tightly and he kept pleading and begging for more and more. “Please, Face, oh God, Temp, yes please…” Head tossed from side to side in pure ecstasy. Bradley felt his blood boil, his thighs and hands shake, his climax already building up deep inside. His balls tighten. The sight of the totally undone Boss alone could make him come. And so he did, even though he hadn’t even thrust once. The unique situation was just too much. He groaned in a way he’d never heard himself do. Not sure if it was the actor’s or the character’s name he had on his lips. He just knew that he never had such an incredible orgasm before.

He collapsed on top of Liam and was enveloped in strong arms, a hoarse, “fantastic, love,” was breathed into his ear. 

Then Liam felt another cock penetrate him, even with Bradley lying half on top of him. They kissed fiercely while Quinton inched his way in. His gasps harsh and fast, but his movements gentle and slow, knowing this precious act had to be done very carefully. 

“Love you Hannibal…oh damnnnn.” The honor of being able to fuck such a powerful man let Rampage come as well way too soon. He was gathered into Bradley’s arms as the two settled to watch Sharlto’s turn. 

The slender man coated his rubber covered cock again with lube. Liam reached for him, rolled himself finally into a ball, a pillow beneath his lower back.

“Need you to fuck me HM. The boys. Were. perfect. Need. You. To. Move. now.” The words came in short little gasps, the boss clearly beside himself. Sharlto had that concentrated look, almost as though he was about to fly a new machine.

“Got you Bossman, goin to make you feel so good…” he slid in with one smooth thrust, licking his lips while looking at Liam first, then at the other two. “Fuck, that’s delicious, oh god damnit…” he threw his head back and almost came just as the others did with their first inward stroke but pulled himself together, remembering what he read somewhere and slightly changed his angle. 

Bradley and Quinton entwined their fingers around Liam’s heavy throbbing length, pulling and twisting.

Sharlto moved out, and pressed in, gripped the boss’ thighs with strong fingers, rotated his hips. Moved out again, and in. And hit a certain spot that Liam let out an unexpected pleasurable wail and a deep tremor started to wrack his hot body. Every nerve ending caught fire. Spurts of hot, juicy semen covered his stomach and his team mates’ fists.

“Oh fuck, HM, a…again.” And Sharlto did it again, pressing in harder, rotating his hips, his shaft pulsing, his body shaking, “Boss, can’t…can’t…” he made it out again one more time but the next inward stroke was so intense, with Liam contracting his inner muscles, Sharlto was lost and shot his whole load into the condom, feeling several sets of hands caress his body, holding him up, guiding him through his climax.

Then he was lowered to the mattress and embraced by warmth and love and soft murmur. “I call that perfect method acting, kids. Thank you.” A certain sexy voice whispered in awe.

“We need to do that again.”

“Certainly.”

“You bet.”

“Promise?”

“Promise!”

A hand found a blanket and pulled it across all of them and within seconds they were fast asleep.

F I N


End file.
